


What Would You Say If I Told You ...

by FanWriter



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Udonna and Leanbow have something they want to tell their son, but they don't know how he'll react ... though, perhaps, it wasn't Bowen they should have worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Say If I Told You ...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've already written another story entitled 'Tea', and in the author's note I wrote that I got the story after reading a sentence in a fanfic but that I couldn't find it - well, I found it. Just go to Google (or any search engine) and typed in 'PRMF fanfiction 'Actions and Reactions'. After re-reading the story, I came up with this. I hope you enjoy this story, and check out the story that inspired it - it's pretty good.

Udonna and Leanbow stood in the middle of the room, holding hands as they addressed everyone - well, except for one person.

''So, to sum it all up, there's something you want to tell Nick, but you don't know how he'll take it so you're testing the info out on us. Right?'' Xander clarified.

''Yes,'' was Leanbow simple response.

Udonna smile. ''If you'll just come out on the balcony one at a time; Bowen will be home soon, so we really should hurry this along.''

''Daggeron, my friend?'' Leanbow asked, nodding his head toward the door.

''It would be my honor,'' was Daggeron's response, and the three of them left to the balcony.

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

Daggeron's eyes widened just slightly before he smiled brightly, and, wisely, clamped one of his hands over the lid of Jenji's lamp - though muffled mutterings could still be heard. ''That's wonderful news. Congratulations.'' He respectfully shook Leanbow's hand and kissed Udonna on the cheek.

Bowing his head, Leanbow thanked him. ''To be honest, I feel a little old for this.''

''The child will be lucky to have you,'' he assured. ''Both of you.''

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

Sucking in a deep breath, Clare squealed and clapped her hands. ''Really? This is fantastic! Is it a boy or a girl? Ahhh, what if it's both! They could be twins! Or triplets! Or quadruplets! Or quintuplets! Or -''

''Udonna ...'' Leanbow trailed off with trepidation, looking at his wife with fear and concern.

Udonna smiled, and gently took her niece by the elbows. ''We're just having the one baby, Clare,'' she said calmly.

''Just the one is fine, too,'' she rushed to tell her aunt. ''Are you sure, though. Twins would be so cool.''

''I'm sure, Clare. Call it 'mother's intuition','' she said, sending her husband a placating look and giggling at his breath of relief.

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

''That's great,'' Maddie smiled happily. Hugging them both, she said, ''I'm so happy for the both of you. Nick's going to be so happy. Ohhh, it's like you're getting to start over - well, not start over; you're getting a second chance to ... oh, never mind, you know what I mean. Congratulations!'' she said, hugging them again.

PFMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

Vida tried to hide a grimance. ''Aren't the two of you a little old to be ... uh,'' she shook herself. ''Congrats. I can't wait to meet the kid.''

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

Xandar stared at them blankly for a full minute before blinking rapidly and then trying desperately to look anywhere but at them. ''That's ... wow. I mean, yeah,'' he stuttered. ''That's ... tough to think about. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited for you two, I really am,'' he said, still not looking at them. ''It's just - well, you've kinda been like a mom to all of us,'' he gestured to Udonna, then to Leanbow, ''and since you're married to her, I guess you're like a dad - which is weird because we kinda gave that role to Daggeron, but, you know, you too. What I'm trying to say is you're like our parents and making a baby is not really something you want to think about your parents doing - but the end result, it's ... yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting junior - or junioress, you know, either way ...'' he stopped talking and, nodding, he gave them two tumbs up.

Leanbow furrowed his brows, and leaned in to whisper to his wife. ''What is he doing with his fingers?''

''I think in the human realm,'' she said uncertainly, ''that means 'well done'.''

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

''Awesome,'' Chip nodded enthusiastically. ''So where's the baby?'' he asked looking around.

Udonna looked at her husband. ''Well, the baby won't be here for quite a few more months.''

Chip smiled. ''Did you not ask for express delivery. Probably wise. That way you'll have time to get things ready before the bird drops the kid off.''

Leanbow raised a brow. '''The bird'?''

Chip tilted his head. ''Yeah,'' he drew out slowly. ''The stork. You know, that big, gigantic bird that flys around with a baby in it's beak until it finds them good homes. That's how mommies and daddies get their babies. Didn't you go through all this with Nick?''

Udonna had placed her hands over her belly protectively when Chip mention the baby being in a bird's beak. She looked at her husband warily.

Having finished their silent conversation with his wife, Leanbow went and wrapped his arm around Chip's shoulders. ''Why don't you sit down for a moment, Chip. There's ... something we should explain to you.''

PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF-PRMF

''That's odd,'' Madison frowned, looking out at the balcony. ''There sitting Chip down. I wouldn't think he would take it badly. I thought he would think of this as an adventure.''

''Well, it is Chip, so who knows,'' Xander quipped.

''Hey guys,'' Nick said, brushing ash off his cloak from where he had been playing with Fireheart. ''What's going on?''

Maddie did some quick thinking while silence filled the room and decided that the truth would be the best route to go. Well, half of the truth. ''Nothing, really. Your parents just wanted to tell us something. I think your next.''

''What? About Mom being pregnant?'' he asked. ''I overheard them talking about it last night.''

''AAAHHHHH!'' Everyone turned to the balcony where they could see Chip's look of horror. They could see Leanbow holding Chip by the shoulders to steady him and talking in that firm but calm way that people use on young children. They saw Udonna make her way inside and rushed over to her.

''Mom, what's wrong?'' Nick asked worriedly.

''Everything's fine, really,'' she tried to reassure. ''We were just explaining to Chip about how ...'' she looked to her son, and thinking he still didn't know, began again. ''Well, Bowen, your father and I were telling everyone that, well I'm not sure how you'll take this, but -''

''You're pregnant, yeah, I know. What's wrong with Chip?''

''You know,'' she murmured, confused before another scream from the balcony had her answering her son's question. ''Well, Chip had false knowledge on how babies were brought in to the world and -''

''False knowledge? He didn't - so you and Dad - oh no, Dad,'' he groaned. ''Okay, just stay in here. I'll go translate what Dad saying into something Chip can understand. Like in comic book terms, or ... archary, or something, I'll figure it out when I get out there.''

''Oh, Bowen,'' Udonna looked at her son questionly, unable to think of anymore words to say.

''Yes, Mom, congratulations.'' He went back over to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. ''I'm really happy, excited, stoked and all those other emotions, but I have to save Chip's sanity right now,'' he said hurriedly, and ran toward the balcony.

Everyone instantly felt sympathy for Chip, when, in the time it took for the door to open and close behind Nick, he yelled, ''I DON'T UNDERSTAND!''


End file.
